


Gravity

by SavvaSaam



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/M, Slow Romance, no spoilers for anime-onlies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvaSaam/pseuds/SavvaSaam
Summary: A small study of how Shin and Noi grow closer over the years.
Relationships: Noi & Shin (Dorohedoro), Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Gravity

_I need to feel your heartbeat heartbeat_   
_So close, feels like mine_   
_All mine_

_King Crimson - Heartbeat_

1.

It was an easy job for them. Difficult jobs were an exception, of course.

With this task, Shin couldn’t even feel the tiniest bit of the usual fury overflowing his consciousness. He smashed two skulls already and was now lazily strolling in the direction of the last victim that escaped through the hall. Shin could hear her erratic breath, but it didn’t succeed to spark the murderous joy in him.

Shin entered the room, black smoke beginning to ooze out of his palm, but before he could locate the victim, he found himself crouching on the floor. His lungs spasming, cough was tearing his throat like an angry cat, and tears began overflowing his eyes. Shin tried to get up but the fits of cough were the only thing he could think about, every time he tried to take a breath, he felt his lungs trying to leave his body. His vision was blurry, but he could see the blood on the floor in front of him and realized that it was coming out of his mouth.

Shin was coughing more and more, he felt that the oxygen deficiency in his blood was driving him dizzy and nauseous already. Suddenly he heard the yelp of the girl he was chasing before and then a sound of her body falling on the floor. Immediately his lungs felt better, though they were still burning and his whole chest was aching from the strong coughing fits. Shin managed to lift his head and through eyes blurry from tears saw Noi coming closer.

“P-Poi… poi… son… air…” he spat out, painful convulsions barely letting him finish a word.

“That’s what I thought when I heard you coughing like crazy, so I didn’t breathe in,” a vague black cloud of Noi’s silhouette replied. She sat down in front of him. “She is dead, but you are still coughing, her smoke probably damaged your lungs. Let me heal you.”

Something silver flashed in front of his eyes as Noi took of her mask. She lifted his mask too and a moment later Shin felt her palm on his chin, than her lips on his. The contact didn’t last more than a few seconds, and it was purely professional, it had happened many times before, she was just blowing her smoke into his lungs, but it still made Shin uneasy. He moved away almost instantly, the feeling of warmth on his lips left him equally excited and heated as the sensation of the flesh deep inside of him healing itself in a matter of seconds. He was embarrassed of his reaction to his partner healing him. It made him feel like a pervert, taking advantage of her magic.

Shin rubbed his eyes from the tears and got up, looking everywhere other than at his partner. The dead sorceress was lying motionless on the floor.

“Thank you,” Shin threw over his as if it was nothing. Just part of the cooperation between partners. He put his mask back on, hiding the hot skin of his face. “Let’s pick up the bodies.”

“Yes, Senpai!”

Her voice was so cute, a voice of a girl oblivious of the power she held over him.

2.

“Come on, where is the food?! Did the cook die or what?” Noi growled, throwing yet another angry glare in the direction of the kitchen of the restaurant. It had just been 10 minutes, since they ordered, so Shin couldn’t share her disappointment, but Noi had always been an impatient girl.

“If you don’t like waiting, you can always choose any dish from En’s buffet” he replied, savouring the wine that Noi was neglecting.

“There is nothing but mushrooms there, I’m sick and tired of eating mushrooms,” she whimpered and looked at Shin. Her eyes were watery, she was really on the verge of tears at the thought of eating mushrooms again. Shin smiled and ruffled her hair. It was as soft and silky as one could imagine from the way it looked. He wondered if she took great care of her locks, using different shampoos and lotions, or was it just naturally healthy due to her healing smoke always keeping her body in perfect shape. It was a contrast. A strong body, perfectly toned muscles that could break any enemy in half, but hair so soft, Shin couldn’t help but want to bury his face in.

“Senpaaai, stop petting me, I'm not your dog!” Noi exclaimed, her childlike laughter filling the room. Shin removed his hand and looked away. His skin was itching to run through her hair again, but the only thing it touched was the cold wine glass.

“Stop whining, here’s your food coming,” he nodded in the direction of the kitchen. She nearly jumped from her sit.

“Finally!”

He liked seeing her happy.

3.

“Come on, Noi, we are going to be late,” he had been knocking at her door for a few minutes already, Noi promised that she would be ready in 10 minutes, but 15 had already passed. En was going to be mad at them again.

It was so weird. Was she even inside her room? Shin started to doubt. If she was inside dressing up she would at least yell something in response, but it was absolutely quiet. Shin put his ear against the door, but he didn’t hear any movement. Had she perhaps left already and he just missed her and was now just wasting time standing at her door as an unwanted admirer tricked by a girl who left him with a wrong address or phone number?

He turned the knob and the door opened. Shin barely started looking around, when suddenly he heard a creak to the left of him. He jumped at his feet, as if he was a robber being caught red-handed.

“What are doing in my room, Senpai?”

She was standing a few meters away from him, and there was nothing on her but a towel thrown around her neck. Shin froze.

“I knocked but you didn’t reply. I entered to check if you have already left or not.”

She was just out the shower apparently. He could see trails of water running down her legs. The ends of her hair were a bit wet and water was dripping from it on the floor. Shin bit the inside of his cheak, trying to keep his face normal, but he could feel his cheaks getting warm. He had seen this body numeropus times already, in many situations, and it now didn't get him flustred as a high schooler, but it was still difficult to take his eyes away from it.

“I was in the shower.”

“I noticed.”

Shin gulped and finally looked away. The image of her body, all compressed of muscles was still in front of his eyes.

“I’ll be ready in a minute, Senpay. Sorry!” he heard her wet feet slapping against the floor to the wardrobe. In the mirror, Shin caught one more glimpse of her figure as she bent forward to put on her tights. Perfect, she looked just perfect. Shin covered his face with a palm as if his eyes were just tired. In reality he just couldn’t trust himself.

“Why you even went to take a shower, I told you we had to leave as soon as possible.” Shin’s voice almost betrayed him, but Noi didn’t seem to notice anything.

“I accidentally spilled juice all over my shirt. I couldn’t go like this, all sticky. Can you imagine?”

The tightness in Shin’s pants indicated that he could indeed imagine it very well. Huh, what was he to do with a partner who was so beautiful and so dazzling?

4.

They were together in his room, deep at night, there was no other source of light other than the big TV screen in front of them. Some devil comedy show was playing, but it was a while since Shin stopped really paying attention to the screen. They have drunk some spirits and now Shin’s head was somewhere else. The warmth with which the alcohol was spreading through his body was pleasant.

“Senpai, doesn’t this devil look awfully familiar to your dog?” Noi said, shaking Shin out of his stupor. It took him a moment to understand what she meant. He lowered his eyes on the screen. There was indeed a devil with a dog head.

“I don’t know, don’t all dogs look the same?” he mumbled.

“But there are different breeds of dogs, aren’t there?” she protested.

“So what? It’s probably a coincidence, anyway.” Shin yawned and stretched his arms leaving them on the back of the sofa. He felt so nice and warm, borderline asleep at that point. Noi’s soft hair was touching the skin of his arm. It was like touching a really fluffy cat, he noticed, with long fur. Shin’s fingers slowly touched her puffy locks and played with them.

Shin moved his glance to the side. Noi was still looking intensely into the screen, and from time to time her mouth twisted into a smile, but overall she stayed quiet. Her white skin was illuminated by the lights of the screen, and together with her silver hair it was glimmering with the colours coming from the TV. Shin thought he could put sparkling lights on his walls to see her like this more often.

Shin liked spending time with her like this. As much as he loved fighting by her side, loved seeing her excited and cruel, he also loved seeing her calm and relaxed. When did they grow from combat partners into this, he wondered. They became intertwined to the point being somewhere without her felt wrong and empty. Noi felt like home that he never wanted to leave.

Noi looked up at him, sensing his stare.

“What’s that for?” she asked, her eyes sparkling with the light coming from the TV. Her facial features were so familiar, so close, Shin didn’t think there was ever a person he felt so warmly about.

Shin shook his head. His hand pressed into Noi’s shoulder and pulled her frame closer to his, so that he felt her body pressing against his chest. She breathed out in surprise but didn’t say anything else. Shin put his head onto her shoulder, burying his face in her hair. He had wanted to do it for a long time. The heat of Noi’s body against was mixing with the warmth of alcohol in his veins. 

“You can continue watching, I'm just sleepy. Don’t mind me,” he murmured, already feeling himself drifting away.

“Hah, okay,” she chuckled and pressed closer into him.

Shin didn’t need anyone, but her.

**Author's Note:**

> these abstracts are not exactly connected and are not leading from one to the other. i just wanted to show the change of shin's attitude to noi and their relationship over the years, especially in terms of intimacy. how he views her constant presence near him.
> 
> also, shannyan, senpai, your shinoi fics are gorgeous. if you see this by chance, know that i admire you


End file.
